<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall of the Clans by Pikachu_Master</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560376">Fall of the Clans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachu_Master/pseuds/Pikachu_Master'>Pikachu_Master</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Child Abandonment, Child Death, Child Neglect, Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killing, Kittypets (Warriors), Lots of killing, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Sexual Abuse, Racism, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), evil thunderclan, look it's not as bad as it seems, the clans just basically said screw StarClan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachu_Master/pseuds/Pikachu_Master</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Shadow, Thunder, Wind, and River, turn to the stars or you shall perish at fire's wrath.'<br/>-Moonshine of StarClan</p>
<p>"The clans are breaking more and more of the code every moon. At this rate they will become clusters of rouges not clans of warriors."<br/>-Jayfall of StarClan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bluefur/Oakheart (mentioned), Bristlefrost/Rootspring (mentioned), Dovewing/Tigerheart (mentioned), Graystripe/Silverstream (mentioned), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, just half clan relationships in general</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Allegiance List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've made something like an allegiance list, you can find it in chapter one, but if you want a more detailed one then head over to this website that I have linked here: http://apawineachworld.com/untoldlegacy/?shareGuid=62d4f59a-62ba-16d9-17cc-c7b417e6379b</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allegiance List Fall of the Clans</p><p><br/>
ThunderClan</p><p>Leader<br/>
Shadowstar - a cruel black tom with purple eyes </p><p>Deputy<br/>
Amberfoot - a strong looking battle scarred gray she-cat with amber eyes </p><p>Medicine Cat<br/>
Brookpetal - ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes <br/>
Apprentice, Flarepaw</p><p>Warriors<br/>
Riptide - gray tom with unusually blue eyes <br/>
Sunflare - dark gray  tom with amber eyes <br/>
Apprentice, Pearpaw<br/>
Thunderfang - pale ginger battle scarred tom with amber eyes <br/>
Briarsong - pretty tabby she-cat with unusually red eyes <br/>
Dayhawk - a pale tabby tom with sharp amber eyes <br/>
Flarebolt - a ginger  tom with an amber eye and a brown eye <br/>
Owleye - dark gray  tom with large brown eyes <br/>
Rosethorn - dark ginger she-cat with hazel eyes <br/>
Ambereye - ginger tom with amber eyes <br/>
Perkyflower - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes <br/>
Ivorylight - cream tom with gray eyes <br/>
Apprentice, Wolfpaw<br/>
Ashcloud - gray spotted  tom with unusually gray eyes <br/>
Squrrielleap - a small ginger  tom with amber eyes and a bushy tail <br/>
Rushfoot - small quick footed ginger brown tom with amber eyes <br/>
Fawnstreak - light brown spotted tom with amber eyes <br/>
Leapspot - black spotted  she-cat with blue eyes <br/>
Whitestripe - black she-cat with a white stripe running down her back <br/>
Apprentice, Flowerpaw</p><p>Apprentices<br/>
Flarepaw - bright ginger  tom with light brown eyes <br/>
Wolfpaw - unusually large tom with a dark gray pelt and blue eyes <br/>
Flamepaw - ginger tom with green eyes <br/>
Flowerpaw - brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes <br/>
Pearpaw - pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes </p><p>Queens<br/>
Paleheart - a cream she-cat with unusually green eyes <br/>
Kestrelwillow - tortoiseshell  she-cat with pale green eyes </p><p>Elders<br/>
Jaggedtree - brown unruly  tom with dark pale green eyes <br/>
Rushsprial - quick footed black tabby she-cat </p><p>Kits<br/>
Fernkit - tortoiseshell  she-cat with brown eyes <br/>
Tinykit - a small white tom with green eyes </p><p><br/>
ShadowClan</p><p>Leader<br/>
Hailstar - blind white tom </p><p>Deputy<br/>
Foxpelt - large fox like tom with amber eyes </p><p>Medicine Cat<br/>
Featherwing - small blue grey tabby  she-cat with deep blue eyes </p><p>Warriors<br/>
Robinpelt - small dark ginger  tom with unusually blue eyes  <br/>
Stemleaf - brown  she-cat with green eyes <br/>
Hawkfire - rust brown tom with brown eyes <br/>
Ravenshadow - black  tom with purple eyes <br/>
Frosteye - silver she-cat with icy blue eyes <br/>
Apprentice, Tatteredpaw<br/>
Nightflurry - Black  she-cat with brown eyes <br/>
Apprentice, Wolfpaw<br/>
Swansong - pretty white she-cat with blue eyes <br/>
Vinespring - brown tom with green eyes <br/>
Wildriver - dark gray  tom with olive green eyes <br/>
Flyfire - ginger tom with bright amber eyes <br/>
Blueheather - a blue gray she-cat with cold blue eyes <br/>
Apprentice, Duskpaw<br/>
Flamespark - ginger tom with brown eyes <br/>
Leopardfoot - pale golden tom with black markings <br/>
Doveheart - light gray  she-cat with gray eyes </p><p>Apprentices<br/>
Duskpaw - black she-cat with amber eyes <br/>
Tatteredpaw - white  tom with blue eyes and a twisted paw <br/>
Wolfpaw - unusually large she-cat with a silver pelt and gray eyes </p><p>Queens<br/>
Goldenfur - golden she-cat with amber eyes <br/>
Fallenrose - dark brown  she-cat with dark brown eyes often mistaken for black <br/>
Dovecoat - snow white  she-cat with gray eyes </p><p>Elders<br/>
Sparrowsplash - brown tabby tom with blind amber eyes <br/>
Pearspirit - pale ginger  she-cat with olive green eyes </p><p>Kits<br/>
Emberkit - golden she-cat with brown eyes <br/>
Littlekit - a small brown she-cat with amber eyes <br/>
Runningkit - dark brown tom with amber eyes <br/>
Starkit - a small black tom with unusually purple eyes <br/>
Snowkit - a small cream she-cat with blind eyes <br/>
Silverkit - silver she-cat with gray eyes <br/>
Snowkit - a small white she-cat with blue eyes <br/>
Breezekit - black tom with blue eyes </p><p><br/>
WindClan</p><p>Leader<br/>
Flintstar - large dark gray  tom with blind amber eyes </p><p>Deputy<br/>
Rabbitleap - brown and white tom with amber eyes </p><p>Medicine Cat<br/>
Duskspring - pretty black she-cat with dark brown eyes <br/>
Apprentice, Missingpaw</p><p>Warriors<br/>
Fernpond - light gray she-cat with soft green eyes <br/>
Redsong - ginger tom with green eyes <br/>
Windstorm - white mute tom with blue eyes <br/>
Apprentice, Muddypaw<br/>
Ravenswirl - black she-cat with hazel eyes <br/>
Mousebreeze - small light brown  she-cat with light brown eyes <br/>
Apprentice, Sandpaw<br/>
Copperscar - brown tom with amber eyes <br/>
Swiftdream - a blind tom with a black pelt <br/>
Darkpetal - black she-cat with a ginger tail and cold amber eyes <br/>
Apprentice, Bravepaw<br/>
Rosepelt - a dark gray  she-cat with warm amber eyes <br/>
Sparrowwing - brown tabby tom with amber eyes <br/>
Swansky - a pretty white  she-cat with ice blue eyes <br/>
Apprentice, Snowpaw<br/>
Hawktalon - brown and white  tom with ice blue eyes </p><p>Apprentices<br/>
Missingpaw - small brown tabby  tom with ice blue eyes <br/>
Snowpaw - white tom with unusually blue eyes <br/>
Sandpaw - pale ginger tom with amber eyes <br/>
Bravepaw - ginger tom with amber eyes <br/>
Muddypaw - a dark brown tom with black markings </p><p>Queens<br/>
Sunflower - bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes <br/>
Phoenixfeather - dark ginger she-cat with red eyes <br/>
Kindnight - long haired black she-cat with soft hazel eyes </p><p>Elders<br/>
Cherrywhisker - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes <br/>
Darkrain - black tabby she-cat with shining blue eyes <br/>
Oakwind - brown tabby  tom with green eyes </p><p>Kits<br/>
None.</p><p><br/>
RiverClan</p><p>Leader<br/>
Hollowstar - young black she-cat with red eyes </p><p>Deputy<br/>
Tigerfury - strong looking black tabby  tom burnt by fire all over </p><p>Medicine Cat<br/>
Spottedwish - a pretty tortoiseshell  she-cat with unusual green eyes  <br/>
Dawnflower - a golden she-cat with amber eyes <br/>
Apprentice, Diamondpaw</p><p>Warriors<br/>
Lionpelt - a golden tabby tom with amber eyes <br/>
Apprentice, Amberpaw<br/>
Swiftstrike - a black and white tom with amber eyes <br/>
Silverwilliow - a small pretty silver tom with gray marking and deep blue eyes <br/>
Apprentice, Rosepaw<br/>
Lostsea - fluffy gray  tom with blue eyes <br/>
Waspfeather - golden  she-cat with black tabby stripes and gray eyes <br/>
Apprentice, Darkpaw<br/>
Wolfstrike - unusually large black battle scarred  tom with unusual blue eyes <br/>
Apprentice, Rabbitpaw<br/>
Lostflower - small brown she-cat with soft hazel eyes <br/>
Darkshadow - black tom with dark brown almost black eyes <br/>
Plumfluff - fluffy gray she-cat with unusual purple eyes <br/>
Brightflame - ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes <br/>
Apprentice, Duskpaw</p><p>Apprentices<br/>
Rosepaw - white she-cat with ginger markings <br/>
Diamondpaw - white she-cat with gray marking <br/>
Duskpaw - dark ginger  she-cat with amber eyes <br/>
Rabbitpaw - small white bubbly tom with amber eyes <br/>
Amberpaw - ginger she-cat with amber eyes <br/>
Darkpaw - black tom with brown eyes </p><p>Queens<br/>
Fawnpoppy - a light gray she-cat with a green eye and a blue eye <br/>
Lilyheart - young white she-cat with bright blue eyes <br/>
Maryflower - pretty ginger she-cat with deep blue eyes </p><p>Elders<br/>
Amberpatch - a kind dark ginger  she-cat with hazel eyes <br/>
Rashleaf - typically rude black  she-cat with unusual green eyes and a flat face  </p><p>Kits<br/>
Bloomkit - a golden she-cat with a blue eye and a green eye <br/>
Springkit - a small black tabby  tom with amber eyes <br/>
Cloverkit - tortoiseshell and white tom with amber eyes <br/>
Foxkit - a small fox-like she-cat with green eyes </p><p><br/>
Cats Outside Clans</p><p>Jessie - black she-cat with brown eyes <br/>
Paul - a white tom with amber eyes <br/>
Molly - a light brown tabby she-cat with soft amber eyes <br/>
Mickey - cream she-cat with green eyes <br/>
Malaia - a pretty golden she-cat with green eyes <br/>
Ali - golden she-cat with amber eyes <br/>
Jackson - black tabby tom with green eyes <br/>
Zelda - long haired cream she-cat with blue eyes <br/>
Bianca - black she-cat with green eyes <br/>
Ocean - tortoiseshell and white tom <br/>
Chocolate - brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly <br/>
Silver - a silver she-cat </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jayfall couldn’t believe his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure he knew that cats were gonna break the code at some point or another, but it was getting ridiculous at this point. He could only watch as cats murdered each other for the position of leader, or as more and more half clan kits were born. He didn’t mind half clan kits if he were honest but as he watched more and more of his former clanmates reject the code he knew he had to intervene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘How?’ was the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even when he was alive he knew that cats had rejected the code but not to this extent. Even he had even broken the code a few times by crossing over into rivaling clan territories to hunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Jayfall.” Hummed a rich voice, “Mind if I join you?” Jayfall looked over to where the voice came from. The voice belonged to a silver tabby she-cat her eyes a deep blue, Moonshine, a former ShadowClan queen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Moonshine.” He bowed his head in greeting, “No, please come sit.” It was when she had bent over to pick up a thrush that he had realized how hungry he was, and how long that he had been sitting there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he went to stand up to go hunting Moonshine placed her tail on his flank. When he turned over to look at her she smiled kindly, “We can share.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded slightly at her laying back down, this time next to the older cat. Moonshine took a bite of the thrush before moving it over to him slightly. “So.” She started, Jayfall looked up at her. “What’s on your mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallowed the bite that he had been chewing, wincing as it went down his dry throat, he sighed before looking back up at the she-cat. “I worry for my clanmates.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone does.” Moonshine says, taking another bite of the thrush, “It’s natural when you die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled the thrush towards himself, “That’s not what I meant.” he took a bite. “I mean look at them.” he said pausing to push the thrush towards Moonshine, his appetite gone, “They’re breaking more and more of the code everyday. Soon it’ll be just a bunch of rouge groups, not clans of warriors.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even his own son was breaking the code.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt more than saw Moonshine’s gaze on him and he worried if he might’ve offended the older she-cat. He was about to apologize when she suddenly spoke, “You’re right.” she said simply, he looked up at her in confusion silently asking for clarification “The clans are getting worse. It’s as if the code isn't there. ThunderClan was such a good clan, kind to kittypets and rouges, strong leader, and great warriors, but now….” she trailed off before turning back to him, “It’s leader is a tyrannical maniac, who wants nothing but power out of his clan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jayfall looked up at Moonshine in shock, he was not expecting that answer, if any. He snapped out of his shock a second later. “What should we do then? We can’t just go down there and tell them to get their shit together…..” he thought for a moment, he then looked up at her, “Can we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moonshine smiled at him, “No we can’t, but that’d be funny.” she shook her head, eyes focusing on some invisible being, “No, but…” Jayfall watched her, “we can send them an omen.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Silverkit watched as Dovecoat cleaned Snowkit, said kit flailing in her mother’s grasp, she could slightly hear Breezekit snickering in the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it!” Snowkit whined, pushing away by pressing her tiny paws against Dovecoat’s sensitive nose, “I can do it myself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silverkit could hear her mother laugh a little under her breath, “Doveheart said the exact same thing, and do you wanna hear what she did?” When the question was asked all three kits looked up at Dovecoat, child-like curiosity shining in their eyes. “She did the exact opposite!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snowkit stuck her tongue out at the white queen. “Well, I’m not like Doveheart!” she puffed up, “I’m better than her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silverkit could see her littermate’s pelt rise when Breezekit cackled at her. “I’ll believe that when I see it!” Breezekit suddenly jumped up, racing towards the nursery entrance, “I’m going to see Pearspirit,” he looked over at her, “Wanna come Silverkit, Emberkit and Littlekit are already there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silverkit jumped up in excitement, “Why are you even asking?” she raced past the black kit, “Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Silverkit raced past him, she could hear him call out to Snowkit, “You can come when you’re actually clean!” before she felt him on her tail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Silverkit was being honest she couldn’t be happier for the pines that covered her camp, whether it was the middle of greenleaf or leafbare, it always protected them in some way from the harsh elements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were soon at the elder’s den, and they could already see Emberkit and Littlekit in there, along with Tatteredpaw and Wolfpaw who seemed to be listening in on the story Pearspirit was telling them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silverkit leaped into the den with a soft thump, startling the other kits. “Make way, for the leader’s kits have arrived!” she announced, Breezekit jumping in mousebreaths later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silverkit could see Wolfpaw roll her eyes while Tatteredpaw laughed silently beside her, Emberkit looked just about ready to tear Silverkit’s ears off of her head, and Littlekit was on the brink of tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, Silverkit?” Emberkit hissed at her, “That scared me, you meanie!” Silverkit could see the other she-kit’s golden pelt rise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Silverkit. Don’t be a meanie.” She swatted at Breezekit’s face when he nipped her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, quiet you.” she hissed at him, she strutted past the other two kits before dropping herself in the curve of Pearspirit’s side. “So what’s the new story?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was merely telling them about your father Silverkit.” Pearspirit laughed, she waited for the other kits to get comfortable before continuing to speak, “Now what was I talking about?” the elderly she-cat hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh!” Emberkit yelped, jumping up smacking Littlekit, who was resting on her, in the process, “I know! I know! You were telling us how Dovecoat met Hailstar!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes. Thank you Emberkit.” Pearspirit cleared her throat before continuing, “As I was saying Thornpelt had also loved Dovecoat, but Hailstar had confessed his love to Dovecoat before Thornpelt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pearspirit?” Breezekit peeped up, “Who’s Thornpelt?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you see Breezekit, Thornpelt was the brother of Hailstar, he had truly loved Dovecoat but Hailstar had loved her more.” Pearspirit said kindly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is he now?” Silverkit asked, tilting her head slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah where is he?” Emberkit asked, tail shooting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pearspirit smiled at them, but Silverkit could tell that it was different than the others “Thornpelt is in StarClan now. He died while valiantly protecting Dovecoat when Doveheart still had her kitten fluff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pearspirit?” Littlekit timid voice peeped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pearspirit looked over to the smallest kit in the den, her gaze softer than Silverkit had ever seen before. “Yes Littlekit, what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Littlekit squirmed under the elderly she-cat’s gaze, “Can you tell us how Dovecoat came to ShadowClan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Pearspirit smiled, “Now you see this all happened in the middle of newleaf, so the lake and river were beginning to melt after a long leafbare, so they were flooding a bit, even causing RiverClan to fear it a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!” Silverkit cried, “RiverClan? Being scared of the river? I thought they loved it! Ya know cause they eat fish all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pearspirit laughed a little under her breath, “Yes even RiverClan, you see when the river and lake floods the currents become faster and harder because of this even RiverClan cats have to be careful or they could drown. We had found Dovecoat drowning in the river in fact, if it weren’t for the fact that Hailstar and Thornpelt had been on a patrol, she could have died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” Emberkit gasped, “Really! Oh! Oh! Did RiverClan come? Or! Or! I know! WindClan came and challenged them to a fight and they won while saving Dovecoat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emberkit looked ready to keep going before Breezekit cuffed her ear, “No way, mousebrain, they would need more than two cats for that. Besides why would WindClan or RiverClan have any need to attack us on our own territory?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah mousebrain, Why would they do that?” Silverkit snarked at the golden kit, who had just hurled herself at Breezekit.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, now, there’s no need to fight.” Pearspirit said, when the two had rammed into Sparrowsplash, who had been asleep the entire time. “But Breezekit is right, WindClan and RiverClan would have no reason to attack us while saving another cat,” when this is said Breezekit sticks his tongue out at the other kit, “but…” the four of them look up at her, “Hailstar and Thornpelt would have been able to handle them just fine if it had come to that, so in a way you both are right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emberkit looked about ready to cheer when Frosteye and Nightflurry had peeked into the den, “Hi, sorry to disturb you,” Nightflurry said, “but we need Tatteredpaw and Wolfpaw.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When their names had been called both apprentices had rushed out of the den, excited to be done with ticks. “Well there you go Nightflurry, two very eager apprentices.” The black she-cat bowed her head and left, Frosteye not far behind her. Pearspirit then turned back to them, “Now you four should be heading back to your mothers’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as she said that Snowkit had leaped into the nursery, a proud look on her face. “I’m here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody said anything for a few mousebreaths, simply laying there wondering who would tell her first. Eventually Breezekit snickered at their younger littermate, “Wow! You sure are late, we were just about to leave! Were you really that dirty?” He laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snowkit puffed up, “Well I may have slipped and fallen into a puddle on the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silverkit laughed at her flustered littermate, “How do you slip in the middle of greenleaf? There’s literally no mud, how do you do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snowkit puffed up more, glaring at her and Breezekit, who was full on laughing now, “I tripped over my paws, ok? There’s no need to be so mean about it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Snowkit is right,” they all looked over to Pearspirit who was sending them a disappointed look, “there’s no need to be so mean and rude about. Everyone is bound to fall at least once in their life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silverkit could feel shame and embarrassment arise up from within her, after being scolded by the elder, and when she looked over at Breezekit she could tell he was feeling the same way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” they heard a peppy voice say, they all turned to look past Snowkit to see Runningkit standing there, his dark brown pelt shining in the sunlight that filtered through the pines, “let’s go play.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silverkit was up and on her paws faster than any of the other kits and rushed out, smacking Runningkit on his flank with her tail. “Ok, you’re it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard the squeals of the other kits and they then soon raced out after her, and to boost her pride she was able to hear Runningkit let out a confused ‘Wait, what?’ before running after them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They soon found themselves weaving in and out of warriors and they scattered away from whoever was it. True to his name, Runningkit was very fast, and easily caught Breezekit, who in his moment of shock had run face first into the warriors’ den. It was not even two seconds before he jumped back out, his black pelt had bits and pieces of moss and pine needles stuck in it. He was fast and no one had a chance to prepare before he had tagged Snowkit. The white kit had jumped up and made eye contact with Silverkit, and booked it after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silverkit had turned tail and ran off having no clue as to where she was going, she had begun to slow down when she realized that she didn’t recognize any of the trees around her. She let out a squeal of surprise when she felt Snowkit tackle head on into her, she could hear Snowkit’s rasps as she tried to catch her breath. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I, *huff*, got you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” they heard a gasping squeak cry, “What was up with that? You guys left us behind!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silverkit got up, pushing Snowkit off of her in the process, to see who had called for them. She saw Runningkit racing towards them with Breezekit in tow, she could also see Emberkit not too far behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silverkit laughed a little, “Sorry! I didn’t wanna get caught.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Emberkit asked, slowing to a stop beside her littermate, “Did you? Please tell me you didn’t, cause that would be sad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silverkit smiled sheepishly at the golden kit, “Yeah, I did. Snowkit was fast though, I could tell she was trying!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah….” Snowkit weezed, “I tried harder than you all ever will.” she laughed slightly before pushing herself up off the grass. “Now Silverkit is it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Snowkit was up and running off, the other kits not far behind her. Silverkit ran after them, a smile wide on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she ran further and further from the camp, she found herself getting closer and closer to the lake. Emberkit was the closest to her, standing by a bush that separated the forest from the beach of the lake. Silverkit thought a little bit, now seemed like a good time to practice her stealth skills, she creeped into the bush, Emberkit not suspecting a thing. She then jumped tackling the golden kit to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emberkit let out a shriek of surprise when she had been tackled, batting and kicking at her attacker, but when she saw Silverkit’s grinning face she stopped. “Why’d you do that?” she snarled, “I thought you were a fox!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silverkit jumped off of her a wide grin stretched across her face, “I just felt like it.” Silverkit then ran over to where her brother stood, “Also you’re it, Emberkit!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Emberkit cried, rushing to her paws, “That’s no fair!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breezekit ran over to Silverkit, smiling widely, he turned over to the steaming she-kit, laughing. “Anything goes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emberkit stuck her tongue out at the older kit, before jumping Runningkit, catching him off guard. He let out a disgruntled ‘Hey!’ as Emberkit ran off yowling a ‘Anything goes!’ Runningkit sighed, turning on Snowkit who was laughing at him, Snowkit let out a shriek of surprise when the tom turned around. Silverkit watched as Snowkit ran away from Runningkit, said kit easily closing the gap between the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snowkit was beginning to slow, taking in weezing gasps, slowing to a stop beside the edge of the lake, taking down gulps of water. Runningkit, who was not expecting her to stop, ran head on into her, the force of the blow sending her </span>
  <span>spiraling</span>
  <span> several feet ahead into the lake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silverkit, Breezekit, and Emberkit ran up to stand beside Runningkit. They waited on baited breath to see where she would rise up, to gulp down huge breaths of air, to yell at Runningkit for pushing her, for anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I've made something like an allegiance list, you can find it in chapter one, but if you want a more detailed one then head over to this website that I have linked here: http://apawineachworld.com/untoldlegacy/?shareGuid=62d4f59a-62ba-16d9-17cc-c7b417e6379b</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>